FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a simple and inexpensive adjustable control station, and more particularly relates to an adjustable control station for a mobile aircraft loader which permits an operator to move the control station from a rearward driving position spaced a substantial distance from the front of the loader to a position wherein the operator is supported to conveniently reach and manipulate both the container conveying controls on the loader and also those controls within the cargo opening of the aircraft.